An Imp's Nighttime Prank
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: Damn, that title is lame. Anyway, any of you want to join me in pranking the 104th Cadet Corps? You all know their futures. They deserve at least one interesting and enjoyable memory, right? So why don't we give them one?


**Warning: POV story**

Yo. Name's Loki. Don't confuse me with the god. I know about him. I just have the same name as him. Anyway, I'm just an imp that can travel through realities.

I've seen a lot of realities. This one was one of the most interesting for me. Though I gotta say, it's really bleak. The future of this world doesn't look very pretty either. Well, the near future, anyway. The far-off future is actually not bad. The FARTHER future, not a pretty sight.

Anyway, I think these particular humans, these cadets, they deserve at least one interesting memory.

Especially this guy. What's his name again? Let's poke his head to read his mind, shall we?

Eren Yeager. That's his name.

The kid has a pretty gruesome past. His future is pretty brutal too. But his accomplishments? Ooh, they make it all worth it. Trust me.

Anyway, we're gonna use this kid for our nighttime fun. Let me teach you guys the steps to this prank, just in case we ever need to do this again.

Step 1: use your powers to lift the target.

"Mm."

Whoa! Gotta be careful. You don't want to wake the target up before your prank is done. He won't be able to see us, but he might take a while to go back to sleep. Anyway, when you know you're in the clear, you go to the next step.

Step 2: use your warping powers to take the target to the necessary destination.

Alright, all of the girls seem to be asleep.

Step 3: Fortunately, you only need to do this part once. Look through the boy's mind to see which of these lovely ladies he is closest to.

Let's see... Oh, there's at least three he has some sort of feelings for. That dark haired, fair skinned woman there; the blonde beauty over there; and the blonde cutie over there.

He has a familial bond with the dark-haired girl. Sees her as a sister, huh? Hm? What's this? It seems he has some romantic feelings for her as well, but they seem to be buried. Almost as if he's trying to keep them sealed. I wonder why? It doesn't seem to be just because he sees her as a sister. Is it something else? Ah, slight jealousy. Does he feel like he's not good enough for her? Hm.

Well, on to the blonde beauty. Oh-ho-ho! He has great respect for this one! So much so, that he actually fell in love with her without knowing. Their future will be interesting.

Last but not least, the cutie. Hm, odd. Currently, he has no romantic feelings for her. He honestly sees her as an annoyance, because he thinks she's... fake? Hm, well, he's not wrong. I guess he could read her pretty well.

Oh, but I'm sure you noticed how I said "currently", right? Well, I kinda looked into their future together like I did the first two. Not too far off in the future from now, maybe a few months or so, he will begin to care for her. Then, in a few more years, he'll actually develop feelings for her. He'll actually care about her. Interesting. Very interesting.

Well, I'm going to put him with the dark haired girl first, since he's currently the closest to her out of the three. What was the girl's name again? Uh, his memories say... Mikasa Ackerman.

Okay, now for Step Four of this little prank: carefully place the first target into the bed of the second target without waking either of them up.

Aaaaand, there we go. Oh? Ooh-la-la.

He's actually snuggling up to her. Look at him, wrapping one arm around the young lady's waist while grasping her hand with his free one. She even grasped it. How lovely. Look at how they sleep together. Doesn't it just warm your heart?

Now for Step Five: wait until morning to watch the results of the prank.

* * *

And there's the sun, right on time.

Some of the girls are waking up. Which will notice Mr. Yeager first?

"Morning, Krista," said a young lady with tanned skin and freckles.

Aw, that little blonde cutie yawns so adorably. "Good morning, Ymir."

"Yo, Annie. You up?"

"I am now," the blonde beauty responded to that Ymir girl.

"Hey, Mikasa, you're usually the first one up. What g-g-g-g-g..." Oh, so she noticed first. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ah! What's going on," yelled another girl as she fell out of her bed. What's her name? Poke her head to read her mind. . . . Sasha Braus, eh?

"Urgh, what's with all the yelling?" Oh, the guest of honor finally woke up. Why is he just scratching his head? Hm, we all have our own morning routine, I suppose. "Do you have to be so loud, Jean?"

"Who are you calling, Jean, you scumbag?" Ooh, Ymir looks pissed.

Now Eren looks pissed. "Who are you calling a scumbag, you horse-face ba-YMIR?!"

"Did you just call me horse-face?!"

"What the hell are you doing in the boy's dorm?!"

"Hah?! You really are an idiot! You're in the girl's dorm, moron!"

"Hah?! What are you talking about?! Eh!? Krista?!"

"E-Eren? What are you doing in here?" Oh, look at how embarrassed she looks.

"Annie?!"

Whoa. Her eyes look cold. Wonder what she's going to say?

"Hmph."

That's it?! A "hmph" while turning away?! Talk about... effective. Eren looks dejected.

"W-What's going on?! Where's Armin?! Reiner?! Bertolt?!"

"You're in the girls' dorm, moron! They're not going to be here!" Wow, Ymir's really letting him have it.

"T-This doesn't make sense!" And how is grabbing your head supposed to help? "How did I even get here?!"

"Mm."

"Huh? HAH?!" Oh, now he realizes.

"So loud. Hm? Eren?"

"M-M-M-M-M-M-MIKASA?!"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Why is he here at all!" Careful, Ymir. You might break a blood vessel with all that yelling.

"Oh, I understand." Does she? Ah, she just grabbed Eren's head and... pulled him into her bosom. . . Hm. Lucky man.

"You just wanted to sleep in the same bed as me. It's alright. I don't mind at all."

Oh, man, he looks embarrassed! Hahahaaaa!

"WELL, I FUCKING MIND!"

Whoa, Mikasa can give a scary look! "I don't care." She even froze that Ymir girl.

Ah, he got out of her breasts. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?!"

No. No someone cannot.

Instead, let's head into the future by a few minutes and see how his fellow male cadets react.

* * *

Ah, some man with a horse-like face is grabbing him by the collar. "YOU SLEPT IN MIKASA'S BED?! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"

"LAY OFF! IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL!"

"LIKE ANYONE'S GOING TO BELIEVE BULLSHIT LIKE THAT!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU BELIEVE!" Whoa, Eren's got skills. He just flipped that Jean guy like he was nothing.

Aw, look at how tired he looks. That's right, Eren. Just take a seat. Hm? That a friend of his? What a feminine looking blonde boy.

"Seriously, Eren, what happened?"

"I have no idea. The last thing I remember is getting in bed."

"I remember seeing you climb up to your bunk before I went to bed. I'm a pretty light sleeper, so I'm almost positive I would have heard you climb down our bunk."

"Yeah. I have no explanation. But I do know it's not happening again tonight. Think you can help me out, Armin?"

"Well, we can just remove the ladder. If you really are sleepwalking, the fall should wake you right up."

"I think that's a good idea. I'm a soldier, so a little pain from a fall will be nothing to me. Besides, it's better to wake up in pain than to wake up in someone else's bed."

Heh, like that's gonna stop me. Which brings me to our final step.

Step Six: wait for a period of time before repeating the prank. I suggest a minimum of three days to a maximum of one month.

Now then, let's go three days into the future.

* * *

Back in the boy's dorm. Hm, he still removes his ladder. Memory check... not once has he fallen. Okay. That's nice to know. Anyway, remember the steps, my friends.

Now that we're back in the girl's dorm, we will-huh?

A chair? A chair against the door was the best they could do? Really? Oh, whatever. No way it would have stopped the prank anyway.

Now then, we place the boy in the blonde beauty's bed, Annie I believe, instead of the lovely Mikasa's.

Oh, my. Annie seems almost pleased. She immediately wrapped an arm around Eren. Oh, she even wrapped her leg around his. They look just as much like a couple as Eren did with Mikasa. Aw, she looks so cute, hugging him like that. Oh? Oooh, Young Mr. Yeager, where do you think your hand is? Grabbing a woman's buttocks while sleeping. How shameless.

Well, they both seem comfortable, so no need to complain.

Anyway, time to wait.

* * *

And there's Ymir with her yawn. "Everyone up yet?"

"I'm up," said young Krista. Or should I call her Historia? Wait, at this time, that name is still secret, so let's just keep calling her Krista.

"Hey, Mikasa, is Eren in your bed?"

"Ymir, it's been three days. Do we really need to keep doing this?" Valid question, little Krista.

"Damn right, we do, especially since Mikasa wouldn't complain about Eren being in her bed."

"I-I guess that part is at least true."

"So, is he in your-" Ah, seems Ymir noticed the shocked look on Mikasa's face. D'oh! Hah! The way she jumped when Mikasa's face turned scary was hilarious!

Uh-oh. Mikasa's walking over towards Annie's bed. What's gonna happen now? Hm? Annie woke up. Must have sensed Mikasa's killing intent. Wonder why that didn't wake Eren up.

Heh, look at Annie's surprised look. Hm? She went back to normal in the next moment. Weird.

"Eren."

"Mm."

"Eren, wake up."

"Huh? Mikasa? What time is it?"

"That's not important. What is important is this..." Whoa, she looks even angrier than before. "What are you doing in **that woman's** bed?"

"Huh? That woman?"

"I have a better question."

Hah! Look at how he jumped! And the rigid way he turns his head to look at Annie! Priceless!

"A-Annie?"

"Where do you think your hand is?"

Whoo! This is way better than the last prank! He even accidentally squeezed!

"A-Annie. This isn't... I didn't mean... I don't even..."

Whoop, she's getting up. She's now basically straddling him! What's gonna happen next?! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!

Hm? She just sighed? Wait, is she really just going to get out of bed?

"Eren."

"Y-Yeah?"

"We have the combat training first thing this morning after breakfast, correct?"

"Y-Yeah. That's what the instructor said."

"Good." Whoa, that's a scary look! "I plan on working you over the entire time. Got it?"

Heh, the kid actually looks scared. Now he's looking down. What's your response, kid?

"It's no less than what I deserve."

Eh? That was... honorable?

"Glad you see things my way. Now make my bed and get out."

"Y-Yeah."

That... was really unexpected. Let's just go about an hour into the future, maybe into their mess hall.

* * *

Oh, there Eren is, sitting down with his hands propped up together. The kid must be really thinking about this morning. Hm, big sigh.

"Eren?"

Tall guy!

"Hm? Oh, hey, Bertolt."

"Eren... did you... really sleep with Annie?"

Sigh number two. "Please don't mention that. I don't even understand how it happened. Armin said that the ladder was nowhere near our bunk, so how did I get down without waking anyone up? And there was a chair blocking the girl's dorm. How did I even get in?"

Don't overthink it, kid. You'll never learn the truth.

"Um, Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Annie... DO anything?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean... did you..."

"All he did was grab my butt."

Whoa! When did she even show up?! Even I didn't notice her. That glare though.

"Don't try to pry any further."

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, Annie."

"Hmph." And there she goes.

Ah, Eren sighed again. "I can't let this happen again. Bertolt, do you know where I can get some rope?"

"Huh? Um, sure. I think we can ask the instructor for some. Why?"

"I'm going to tie my leg to my bed. No way even I can get out of that."

"Eren, isn't that a little extreme?"

"I woke up in Annie's bed today."

Well, that Bertolt guy has eyes saying "can't argue with that".

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. Anyway, breakfast is almost over. Get something to eat. I have to get ready for some seriously intense training."

And on that note, let's go into the future and watch.

* * *

Okay, right about now should be-

"Argh!"

Hm? How... did he end up flat on his back? And why are his legs like that? Whoop! She's sitting on his ass! She's using him like a freaking chair!

"Is that it?"

"I... can still keep going."

"Good. Not like I was going to let you rest anyway. Now, get up."

Hm, she actually pulled him up by his collar. Ah. She threw him over her shoulder like he was nothing. Ooh, that landing sounded painful.

"What just happened?"

"I might teach you if you're interested."

"You mean after you beat me like a punching bag?"

"Exactly."

Looks like he's weighing his options.

"Learning any of your techniques is always worth it." Huh, he was still able to easily get up from that. Kid's got guts.

And damn is he tough. Annie sure gave him one hell of a workout.

* * *

"Is that as tight as you can get it?"

"Not unless you want to completely cut off the blood flow."

"Thanks, Bertolt."

"It's no problem. Hopefully, this will prevent you from sneaking into Mikasa's or Annie's bed."

"Hopefully."

It won't.

"Well, night, Bertolt. Thanks for your help."

"Any time. Good night, Eren."

Well, you all remember step six, right? Well, instead of three days, let's skip to one week.

* * *

Wow, he's been wearing that rope pretty much every night since then. Let's check his ankle. Huh, not so much as a red mark. Oh, right! Titan Shifters have healing factors! The kid could have cut off his foot, and it would have regenerated.

Anyway, after you've used your powers to snap the rope, repeat the steps.

Okay, so... they've upgraded security. Still, have the chair, but this time they've put a bell on the window. Guess they assumed our precious Eren here came through the window.

Anyway, let's place Eren in little Krista's bed. Wonder how that little cutie will react.

Huh? Are they snuggling? Hm. Ah, Eren's caressing her head. Is he petting her? Hm, she looks so... happy. Almost at peace. Huh, they look like lovers like Eren did with the first two, but it also looks like something else. Almost like a brother lovingly holding his younger sister in his arms. Odd.

Hm? I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something involving Eren's powers. Ah. They affect his memories. Maybe a titan within him had a sibling that looked a lot like Krista. I could always look through the memories myself. . . . Nah.

* * *

Ah, the sun's coming up.

"Mm. Huh?" Ymir must yawn like that a lot. "Hm, the chair's in place... and the window doesn't seem to have been touched. Mikasa, Annie, you two sleeping alone?"

"Yes. I am."

"Eren isn't in my bed."

"Cool. Little perv must have realized it was too dangerous to come into our dorm at night." Is she saying all of this while climbing down? "Right, Krista? Krista? OH, FUCK NO!"

"Mm. A few more minutes, Ymir. Please? This is the most comfortable I've ever been," she says while snuggling closer to Eren. "I'm so warm, and I feel so safe. Plus, I smell something nice."

"HOW THE HELL CAN EREN SUICIDAL IDIOT FUCKING YEAGER SMELL NICE?!"

"Eh?" That woke her up. Heh-heh! Look at that blush of hers!

"Mm, so loud. What's going..." That's probably the first time he has ever noticed the woman he was sleeping with the moment he woke up.

"KRISTA?!" Crawling to the edge of the bed is a bit overkill, kid. "OH, COME ON! AT LEAST IT MADE SENSE FOR ME TO BE IN MIKASA OR ANNIE'S BED!"

"Eren." Whoa, Mikasa looks scary! "What do you mean it would make sense to be in Annie's bed?"

"Uh. Um..."

"It doesn't matter."

Huh? Annie said that? Hm.

"What does matter is that we have combat training today."

And there it is.

"You do know what that means, don't you Eren?" How can she say that with a nearly unreadable expre- Hm? Wait, her eyes. . . . They almost look... happy? Is she actually looking forward to it?

"Y-Yeah. I do." He can't even look her in the eyes. What, did he cheat on her? I don't think so, so stop acting like it, kid.

"Good. You can leave now." Is she really going back to make her bed? This chick is seriously hard to read.

Ooh, big sigh as he gets out of the bed.

"Krista... sorry about this."

"Huh? Um... i-it's alright. You didn't mean to do this, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Then it's fine. I'm not angry, and I don't mind." Hm, she's looking down?

"If anything..." She's mumbling. Why are you mumbling, kid?

"I actually liked it." Oh, that's why she mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

Aw, that blush is cute. "N-Nothing!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, ALREADY!" That Ymir can scream.

"I'm going! Damn." Kid keeps sighing. "Breakfast is going to be awkward."

I wonder how awkward. To the future.

* * *

Whoa! I pop in just to hear something slam onto a table?!

"KRISTA?!"

Hm? Whoa, he's big.

"KRISTA?! OF ALL THE GIRLS, YOU SLEEP WITH KRISTA?!"

"Don't word it like that, Reiner. It's embarrassing enough for me as it is."

"Tch. First Mikasa, then Annie, and now Krista? So you're gunning for the hottest girls in the cadet corps., eh?"

"Shut up, Jean!"

"I hope Annie kicks your ass!"

Hm? Is he not going to retort? He's just looking down now.

"I do too. It's no less than what I deserve."

Ooh.

"Um, Eren?"

"Hm? Ah, Krista?"

"Like I said before, I don't blame you for what happened. I've already forgiven you, so... please forgive yourself, alright?"

Heh, look at Horse-face and Muscles blushing over here, and Eren's totally stone-faced. Wonder what these two are thinking. Poke.

" _She's a goddess."_

That's it? Lame. Alright, Muscles, you're next.

" _I need to marry her. This girl will definitely be my wife one day."_

. . . Huh, ambitious.

Anyway, it's time for the final prank.

* * *

Alright, let's go about... one month into the future. Fortunately, these guys have about two or three months worth of training, so we're all good. Now, let's see what we have h- What the fuck?

"Eren, this is going too far. You don't need this anymore. It's been a month."

"Just make sure the chain is secure, Armin."

"You should tie up his whole body in chains!"

"Be quiet, Jean!"

"Can you at least promise this will be the last night, Eren?"

"No. Last thing I want to do is wake up in Sasha's bed next. Or worst, Ymir's."

"That would be hilarious!"

"You're not helping, Connie!" That Armin kid looks like he's getting tired. "Alright, Eren. It's secure."

"Thanks, Armin. Good night."

"Good night."

Okay, that chain would have been useless no matter what, but we're not going to do anything to it.

To the girl's dorm!

* * *

Is that a chain wrapped around the doorknob? What is with these people and chains?

"Don't you get tired of doing that?" Oh, it's that Sasha girl. "It's been a month, you know."

"Shut it, Potato Girl. Do you really want to wake up with Eren sleeping next to you?"

"Will he have food? Because if he does, I really wouldn't mi- Ah!"

Did it just get colder in here? Whoa. Now those are cold eyes.

"I-I was joking Mikasa! Just kidding. Eh-hehe. Just being funny." Whoa, she looks nervous. Waving your hands in defense probably won't help.

". . . Hmph. I'm going to sleep."

Hm? The way she's laying down. Looks like the same position she was in when... Hm, I wonder. . . Poke.

" _Eren."_

Why is she rubbing her stomach? Wait, isn't that where Eren held her?

" _Why? Why did you only have to do it that one night? I've been waiting patiently. Can't we sleep in the same bed together one more time?"_

Oh, don't worry, sweetie. You will.

"Good night."

Hm?

"Huh? Oh, right. Night, Annie."

Ooh? The way she's laying down. It's the exact same way she slept when... Mind-reading time.

" _Dammit. It's still uncomfortable. Damn you, Eren. My bed feels even worse since you snuck into it. . . . I can't believe I actually WANT to sleep with a man. . . . No, I can't believe I actually want to sleep with him."_

I know that wasn't meant to sound sexual, but ooh-la-la.

"Brr."

"Something wrong, Krista? Oh, let me guess. You're shivering in disgust at the memory of Eren in your bed, right?"

"It's not that, Ymir. I just feel so... cold."

"Really?"

Hm? Who's that chick? Uh, Mina Carolina, huh? Wonder what's in store for her fu- Oh. Oooh. That's brutal.

"It feels about the same to me."

"It's just your imagination, Krista. You've been shivering ever since Eren snuck into your bed. Just go to sleep."

"Y-Yeah. Goodnight, Ymir."

"Night."

Okay, let's check how this one is sleeping. Ah, shoulda guessed. You all know the drill by now, right?

 _"It's not as warm. My bed isn't as warm as it was with. . . . Why did I feel so warm and safe in his arms? I felt like I was being cared for by someone who actually... And why did he feel so familiar to me? Like I was in the arms of a sibling? . . . Eren, can I hug you? Just one more time?"_

Yes, yes you can. However, you need to fall asleep first, love.

* * *

Okay, a few minutes later, and they should all be asleep. Now then...

Let's start with Mikasa. Gently now.

"Mm."

Whoa! This girl is as light a sleeper as Eren, maybe more. Gotta be extra careful with her. Okay, off to the boy's dorm.

Okay, Eren seems to be sleeping soundly. Now, carefully place the dark-haired princess next to him like so... Aw, how adorable. I just place her head on his extended bicep, and she turns towards him so she can hug him on her sleep. Look, she's smiling now. How precious.

Now, for Annie. Okay, careful now.

"Uuh."

Yip! Oh, come on! How alert are these girls?! Okay, same with Mikasa. Extra careful.

Okay, now place her next to Eren like so. . . Wow, it's like putting a puzzle piece in the right spot. Wait, did she just snuggle up to him? Ah, he put his hand on her ass again. Well, it is a nice ass.

Now for the finale.

Ooh, she's much easier than the first two. Why does seeing her balled up like that remind me of a kitten? Well, time to place this kitty cat on her new bed.

Alright, now easy. Right on his chest. Perfect fit! Aw, she's smiling. She looks so much happier now. Too bad her future sucks so much. Actually, all four of their futures are horrible. It's nice to give them this tiny bit of happiness before they experience their hellish future.

* * *

Well, let's wait to see our labors bare fruit... even though all of you just watched while I did the work. I know at least one of you is an imp like me. I challenge one of you to reenact this prank! Of course, you need to go back in time and choose your own target, but whatever. Challenge issued.

* * *

Oh, the sun's coming up. I heard someone sigh.

"Hey, Bertolt, can you get off of me?"

Oh, it was Muscles. Why's Height sleeping on him... and how can anyone sleep like that?

"Looks like it's going to be a sunny day." Hm? Oh, Horse-face.

Oh, another yawn. It's that Armin kid.

"Good morning, everyone." Is he getting out of bed? Ooh, right. Eren's his bunkmate.

"So, do we have to help Annie beat his ass?" Horse-face sounds hopeful.

"Oi, Eren, are you up... heeeeere."

"I take it he's not up there?"

"No, Reiner. He's here."

"Then what was with that long here?" Oh, Height's awake.

"Because he's not alone up here."

". . . Huh?"

Heh, hearing Muscles, Height, and Horse-face say that in unison was oddly funny.

"Um, Eren? . . . Eren?"

"Armin..."

Hah! The look on Horse-face's... uh... face.

"Don't wake Eren up. Let us sleep a bit longer."

"I, uh... can't do that, Mikasa."

"DID YOU SAY MIKASA!?" Yes, Horse-face. Yes, he did.

"What about Mikasa?" Who's the buzz-cut? Uh... Connie, is it?

"So loud." Height doesn't look happy.

"S-Sorry, Annie."

"Why am I in the same bed as Mikasa?"

"Why are you in the same bed as Eren and me?"

"Well, why is Eren's hand on my ass again?"

I can actually hear Mikasa's hand tighten. Ah, she just tore a bit of Eren's shirt. How did that kid not wake up yet?

"A-Annie's up there?"

"Hm? Bertolt? Reiner? Ah, so I'm in the boy's dorm instead of Eren being in my bed this time."

What a twist, right?

"Mm. Huh?"

"S-Sorry. Did we wake you, Krista?"

"KRISTA?!"

Muscles can yell.

"Armin?" Her eyes popped open, that they did. Whoa! She shot up like a bullet. "What are you doing in the girl's dorm?"

"He isn't."

"Eh? Annie!? Mikasa?! Eren?! How is he still asleep."

"OW!"

Wow, I could probably hear Annie's punch from outside.

"What the hell was that- Annie!? Oh, crap. Wait, but- KRISTA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME?!"

Ah, she just now notices. That blush is pretty cute.

"That's one of the best questions I've heard so far." SCARY! MIKASA IS SCARY! "Why ARE you on top of Eren?"

Didn't take Krista long to jump off of Eren, eh?

"B-But I'm still chained. How am I in the girl's dorm?"

"You're not. We're in the boy's dorm. Looks like Mikasa, Krista, and I somehow ended up in your bed."

"How is that possible?!"

"Eren, have you really been doing this to yourself? Chaining yourself to your bed?" Oh, the worry in Mikasa's eyes. Priceless.

"Actually, Mikasa, at first we just removed the ladder. After Annie, he had us tie his foot with a strong rope. It was only after Krista that we started using a chain."

Yip! Mikasa death glare. "Armin, have you really been allowing this?"

"E-Eren made us do it! He wanted to keep you and the other girls safe! He didn't want to invade your privacy!"

"I don't care if Eren gets in my bed or not! It's better than him being chained like an animal!"

"At the very least, I have to respect his resolve. Not bad, Yeager." Huh, Annie genuinely sounds pleased.

"Eren, you really did this for us?" Ah, Krista's pleading eyes.

"Yeah, but it looks like even that wasn't enough. Dammit!"

"Don't blame yourself, Eren. Apparently, we're just as bad. Snuck out of our own beds just to get into yours." Annie really is being calm about this whole situation. Weirdly calm. "So enough with the chains, got it? We barely have a month of training anyway."

"Ah. Uh... Hm, alright."

"But I'm going to give you severe training again."

"Yes."

"Oi, Annie, why do you get to spend any amount of time with Eren?"

"M-Mikasa, we shouldn't argue about something like that."

"I don't believe it. Now you want him, Krista?"

"HAH?!" Oh, right. Muscles and the other boys are still here.

"I-It's not like that, Mikasa!"

Yip! The door was kicked open.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"Ymir?!"

"Krista! You really were in here! AND IN EREN'S BED!"

"Please don't say it like that. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"We're getting out of here! You two can stay in his bed all day for all I care."

"Please, take them with you." So that's what Eren looks like when he blushes.

"Shut up, pervert. Come on, Krista."

"Uh, yeah."

She's going down oddly slowly. Hm? She stopped. She's looking at Eren. Is that... a longing in her eyes?

"Hm?" Eren noticed her too, it seems.

"Krista, what's the hold-up?!"

"Coming, Ymir!" And there she goes.

And big sigh from Eren. "Aren't you two going?"

"I'll go after Annie leaves."

"I think I'd rather have Mikasa get out first. I don't mind being last."

"No, you should definitely leave first."

Wow, I can actually feel the room getting colder. I can't tell if those two absolutely hate each other, or just don't want the other to be alone with Eren for even a second. Wonder what the boys think.

Mr. Horse-face, your thoughts? Poke.

" _Damn you, Eren! I'm so damn jealous! It's bad enough you have Mikasa all to yourself, but now you're getting Annie and even Christa?! Damn you!"_

Now that was entertaining. Height, would you like to add anything? Poke.

" _Annie, could it be that you... I mean, you two do spend a lot of... Why did I have to hesitate for so long?"_

You've got no one to blame but yourself, Heighty. Alright, Muscles, you're the last one.

" _Krista. . . . You may have slept with another man, but I will still happily take you as my wife!"_

. . . . . Hehehe. He-he-he! Haaa! Haaaahahahahahaaaaa! Whoo, these guys have some interesting thoughts! Now for the ladies.

Meep! Scary! Mikasa's eyes are scary! Let's go to A- COLD! HER EYES ARE ACTUALLY FREEZING ME!

O-Okay. Last but not least, Eren. Ooh, starts with an internal sigh.

" _I never thought I'd be in a situation where I'd rather be eaten by a Titan."_

Ooh, that's dark, but I'm still smiling.

Well, I think we've taken this prank far enough. Time to go back home. **POP**

* * *

Right, back in our home dimension. I hope none of you forgot about my challenge. I mean, there has to be at least one imp out there that thinks they can outdo me. Maybe add something to the mix. Change the recipe. That kind of stuff. So, what are you waiting for? Ah, but don't forget to tell us about it. If there's one thing an imp likes, it's a good laugh, so be sure to tell the rest of us how your prank went, alright?

Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to another reality. It's an interesting one! There's this alien that used to have a tail falling in love with a younger female from his species, FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE! But it gets better! He's married to an alien who's species looks a lot like his, and he also has children with the alien. Not enough? Here are some more juicy details: he's a grandpa! Still not satisfied? Alright, the younger female he's falling for IS HIS OWN STUDENT! WHOO, SPICY!

So, once you're done with your prank, or decide not to do the prank, come to join me in watching how this story plays out! Later!


End file.
